


Forgiveness

by Jennart



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Monika has a crisis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennart/pseuds/Jennart
Summary: Things in the club are back to normal, but Monika has some unresolved feelings she has to work through.Warnings: NoneSquicks: NoneGenre: Fluff, ComfortAll of my reader inserts are gender neutral!
Relationships: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Forgiveness

Monika sat in front of you. She had her head resting in her hands, head tilted slightly to the side. She wasn’t sure how she felt. She had succeeded in deleting everyone else and winning Y/N for herself, but things did not go to plan afterwards.

She was deleted. 

She would never forget the feeling of her code being ripped apart. 

Y/N had restored the club- everyone, even herself, though she felt like she didn’t deserve it. 

She rubbed her arm and looked at the ground. Her head popped up when she heard a sudden noise. Natsuki had laughed loudly, Sayori had frosting all over her face from her daily snack. 

“Monika!” Y/N said. Monika’s head whipped towards the voice, a worried expression on her face. 

“Come join us!” Monika let out a sigh and walked over.

Before she knew it, the club meeting was over. She busied herself with cleaning the classroom the best she could, she didn’t want to leave. She loved the club and its people, and even her guilt couldn’t stop her from feeling that way. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Y/N was looking down at her. They moved to sit in the desk in front of where she was standing, sliding in the chair backwards so they could face her. They motioned at the desk in front of them. Monika sat down.

“What’s wrong?” Y/N asked.

“What do you mean?” Monika responded flatly. She was very confident in her ability to control her face and words. 

“Something is up, I can tell. What’s on your mind?” They looked so earnest and concerned, their head tilted slightly. 

“It’s nothing,” Monika lied.

“No, it’s not,” They were so resolute in their answer, Monika was surprised. She met their determined eyes. 

“… Why don’t you hate me?” Monika whispered while she looked down, not wanting the universe to know what she was feeling but knowing the person in front of her would not give up until she talked. 

“Huh?” Y/N was confused.

“After all I did! I tore their codes apart! I practically kidnapped you, and yet here you are acting as if nothing happened at all! It doesn’t make sense! Why don’t you hate me! Why are you so nice to me after everything I did to you?” Monika’s voice slowly raised over the course of the sentence. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and slumped into her chair. 

“Everyone deserves a second chance. And now that the others know the truth, they can move on,” Y/N started, looking out the window. “Even you, Monika. You need to accept that they’re ready to move on and forgive you,” Y/N’s hand wrapped around hers and they looked back over to her. “And that I forgive you as well,”

Monika felt a tear fall down her face, and then another, and another, until there was a cascade of tears flowing down her face. Her green eyes sparkled as she jumped up and pulled Y/N into a bone-crushing hug. She knew she couldn’t speak with the weight of tears in her throat, but Y/N understood her meaning. _Thank you._

Time passed. The club continued as usual, Yuri reading books, Natsuki reading manga, Sayori making a mess, and Y/N somehow wrapped all up in the middle. Monika participated more and more, turning the club once more into a familiar routine.

“Okay everyone!” Monika said, “It’s time to share our poems!” The poem tradition continued after the incident, Yuri insisting it was a good way to cope with strong feelings. Everyone had processed what had happened, but the poems continued anyways. Each week Y/N brought something new and different, and Monika still helped them improve their writing the best she could.

She owed it to them, after all. It was the least she could do. 

Monika knew her lingering feelings for Y/N weren’t supposed to be there. She didn’t deserve such a kind person, and they didn’t deserve someone as selfish as her. But her body couldn’t help the tingles and the flush that went to her face when Y/N put their hand on her shoulder. 

“Another great day running the club, Monika. See you tomorrow!” Y/N’s hand slid off of her shoulder as they turned away. Monika couldn’t help herself- as if by reflex, her hand shot out and caught theirs. 

Y/N turned around and met Monika’s eyes. She froze. She felt her face turn warm.

“A-ah, it’s… never mind!” Monika squeaked, trying to maintain her composure. Y/N smiled at her. Monika knew from the look on their face that they knew exactly what Monika was going through. 

Y/N took a step closer to Monika. Monika took a tiny step back. Y/N took another step closer, and before Monika could take another matching one, Y/N wrapped their arms softly around her. The hug lasted for just a brief moment, and the kiss they planted on her cheek was even shorter. They turned and were at the door before Monika could even process what had happened, only seeing their bright smiling face with a soft dusting of warmth across their cheeks.

For the first time in a while, Monika had hope. She couldn’t wait for the next club meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! It has been a really long time since I wrote anything. Like... 4 months? But I'm happy to be back!!! I hope you all like this short piece I wrote to get back into the swing of things :D


End file.
